


Dragon Dance

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Dancer Original Female Character(s), Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, I mean I guess rough? He does go cronch, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: It is well known that the way to soothe enraged and offended dragons is through song and dance. However, one dragon that resides not too far from Hanamura cannot be calmed by any of the dancers and songstresses in Hanamura. From the warm south comes Cassandra ‘Songbird’ Aurelia, who heeds the call to save the people before the dragon destroys all of Hanamura.





	Dragon Dance

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

 

Cassandra Aurelia had always loved the blooming cherry blossoms, their petals floating in the warm spring air, and indeed the town of Hanamura was said to have the most tranquil groves to enjoy the petals fall from tree to stream. It was also a stone’s throw from Tokyo, which made her journey across the land to seek out her fate as a fully fledged songstress. However, she felt something...call to her here in Hanamura. Something instinctive telling her to stay. Even in the village of her birth, she yearned to go beyond the sleepy seaport to the world beyond.

 

“SONGBIRRDDDD!!!” Came a chorus of cries. Cassandra was roused from her thoughts, her gaze focusing on the crowd of terrified peasants rushing to her.

 

“W-Wahh!?” She yelped as she was swarmed by them. She noticed their wounds were lightning-touched wounds. “Please, please, one at a time! My song will heal in due time, please, calm down!” She tried to calm the fear-roused crowd. In the panicked cries, she heard something of an enraged dragon, failings of their dancers, and the fear of it’s attacks. But it was all a jumbled mess, she couldn’t focus on anything.

 

“ENOUGH!” She slammed the end of her spear into the crowd, sending magically summoned healing water everywhere. The crowd was awed into silence as droplets of water and cherry blossom petals fell upon them. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the silenced crowd. “Alright now…” She began calmly. “Please, take me to the lord of Hanamura. You need my aid and yet I do not know why.” She smiled a little as the crowd shuffled back to Hanamura, following them to the silently-suffering town.

 

As she approached Hanamura, she noticed the wounds that it had been inflicted upon it. Scorched marks, shaped like lightning strikes, scarred the city walls. The crowd began to disperse into the city, as if to hide from the potential of the dragon lurking in the skies. What was once a mass of people dwindled to a few dozen as she was led to the castle.

 

The first thing she noticed was the simple regality of the castle. As she was allowed inside, she was more entranced by the regal simplicity. Most castles of Japan were of this style, simple but regal. What most castles didn’t have was a grand painting of two dragons, hung high for all to see, one in green and two in blue. Her gaze moved to whom she presumed was the lord of Hanamura, a handsome man in his late 30s in a storm-blue kimono, twin dragons of gold flying across the stormy skies. He was talking with another man, in the same colored kimono with a dragon of green sewn into the fabric, a sword in its talons. She tilted her head a little, noticing the similarities in the two men. Perhaps they were brothers? The man in green looked scarred, she presumed it was because of accidents in war and in the hunt. Regardless, it didn’t looked like they didn’t notice her arrival.

 

“Ahem!” She cleared her throat. The two looked to her, surprised by her presence.

 

“And, you are?” The eldest asked.

 

“I am Cassandra Aurelia, known as the songstress Songbird. The people of Hanamura have...flocked to me upon my arrival and begged me for their aid. I would love to help the people, but first I must know what ails them. In their pleas, I heard something about an enraged dragon?” She watched the two quietly, trying to discern what they were thinking.

 

“I see.” He dismissed (who she presumed was) his brother and went to her. “Follow me.” Cassandra nodded and followed him. Getting a closer look at him, she noticed how handsome he actually was, his deep voice relaxing to her. “I am Hanzo Shimada, lord of Hanamura.”

 

“I presumed so, considering I asked the people to lead me to you. And the man you were just talking with, your brother?”

 

“Indeed.” He nodded. “I have heard of you, Son-”

 

“Please, milord. Cassandra is fine.” Cassandra smiled to him. “I am not one for formalities, I am no princess.”

 

“I see.” He nodded and stopped at a balcony. Stretching beyond them was a grand cherry blossom forest, a field of pink branches before them. “Resting in the forest is a great dragon. In recent years, it has raged at our village. We have sent dancers and songstresses to calm it’s rage but to no avail. My own brother wants to try and slay it. I cannot let that happen.” Cassandra sensed restrained fear in his voice.

 

“I see.” She mused. She knew he couldn’t go in and fight the dragon himself, he had too many lives weighing on his shoulders. She wondered how the brother got his scars in the first place but chose not to ask. There were more pressing matters to ask about. “What do you know of the dragon?”

 

“It comes in the night. What we have seen is light blue scales, the hue of the lightning it breathes out. And it is very dangerous.” She would’ve figured: all dragons were dangerous. Angry dragons were the most dangerous.

 

“I see. If I cannot calm the dragon with my song, then I fear for all of Hanamura.” She looked to him. “The least I can do is try and find out why the dragon is enraged. There must be a reason, as dragons do not go harming towns without good reason, lest they put their own lives in danger from those with the manpower and wealth to fund armies to slay them.” She noticed the hint of a shiver from the lord. Perhaps from the thought of trying to have room and board for all those men? “Thank you, Lord Shimada.” She stepped back to bow to him. “If you need me, I shall be at the local inn.”

 

“I fear I cannot thank you enough for what you’re doing. It should be I who should be thanking you.”

 

“Only thank me when the issue is resolved, milord.”

 

* * *

 

“And down the path is where the dragon lives. Are you certain you don’t want help?”

 

Cassandra looked to Genji, who had volunteered to guide her to where the dragon lived. The full moon hung high in the warm sky, a perfect night to seek out the dragon. While Cassandra was thankful for the younger lord’s aid, she felt bad to decline his earnest request to come along.

 

“I am certain. I do not fear an audience watching me. The dragon, however, may be offended by your presence. Considering what Lord Hanzo has told me…”

 

“Alright alright. But really, thank you for doing this for us.” He grinned. “Please stay safe while doing this.”

 

“I cannot promise anything that involves a dragon, milord. But I do appreciate your concern.” Cassandra smiled to him. “Thank you. Go back to Hanamura and rest.”

 

“Good luck, Songbird.” He bowed and disappeared into the trees back to Hanamura. Cassandra let out a sigh and followed the path deeper into the trees, to the dragon’s grove.

 

As she made her way to the grove, she could sense the eletricitiy in the air. Her gaze moved to the sky, noticing the moon slowly being suffocated by clouds. She murmured a soft incantation, causing the jewels in her spear to glow and light her way. She noticed the trees begin to thin, the grove in question beginning to come into view.

 

The first thing she saw was the dragon in question, staring down into a small babbling stream. It’s scales, even in the dim light from her spear, she could tell were a beautiful lightning blue. She squinted, trying to discern more details about the dragon before it’s dark-blue eyes focused on her. What would’ve sent a lesser man running only steeled her resolve to get to the bottom of the issue.

 

“Songbird.”

 

“Great dragon.” Cassandra bowed to the dragon, standing at the edge of the clearing. The deep voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Regardless, the dragon certainly had heard of her. “I have heard of your splendid power, I c-”

 

“Do not try and flatter me.” The dragon growled. “Every second-rate stumbler that dared to call themself a ‘dancer’ has done the same. Tell me plainly what you want.” Cassandra looked at the dragon, discerning some sort of stress the dragon was under. Most dragons, at least from the tales she heard, loved to be flattered unless they were under great strain from some force.

 

“Very well. I bring you a song and dance, for I am a songstress.”   

 

“Then go and do your little song and dance and leave me to my suffering.” The dragon growled. Well that certainly cleared something up. The dragon must have been wounded somehow, if it mentioned suffering.

 

“As you wish.” Cassandra set the spear at the edge of the clearing, its light illuminating the grove. Summoning water to her, she began to sing and dance for the agonized dragon.

 

_Lo, dragon alone_

_Tell me thy sorrow_

_What vexes thy heart_

_And enrages your soul?_

 

_With my song, calling thee_

_I beg for you, open to me_

_What ails your heart?_

_Speak, let me hear._

_Let me help heal_

_Thy burning agony_

 

As she sang the incantation of healing, the water slowly spread wider and wider, letting the droplets of healing water gently fly onto the scales of the suffering dragon. She noticed him groan and shift, the groan of a long-lasting pain slowly being alleviated. She continued to dance for the dragon, slowly stepping forward with each twirl and swirl of the water. She finally rested a hand on his side, the water surging forward onto the dragon. The dragon let out a low roar before visibly shifting and moving. She stepped back, letting the dragon move and shift, before she was face-to-face with a mortal face.

 

She did not expect the healing waters to half-revert the dragon back to a human form. She also did not expect to come face to face with the Lord of Hanamura. From the waist down, he still bore the scales of the dragon but even his human half bore signs of draconic power, the antlers and black sclera against stark lightning blue eyes specifically.

 

“Milord?” She whispered, her gaze meeting his.

 

“Cassandra.” He murmured, looking away. It was the lord of Hanamura! That explained how he knew of her as Songbird. She reached up to hold his face, to refocus his gaze onto her.

 

“Tell me what ails you.” She said firmly. Hanzo’s eyes didn't look directly at her. “I don’t care about honor and all that. This will only happen again unless you tell me what is causing your pain.”

 

“It is...a personal matter.” He said. She gave him a look. “In recent years, I have been afflicted with a need for another. One worthy of…” He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. “Bearing my young.” Cassandra noticed the faintest of blushes on his face. “But the dancers and songstresses of Hanamura that tried to calm me only aggravated my pain. I am ashamed that I lashed out at them, it is no fault of their own that my pain cannot be sated by them.”

 

“You feared harming them from the need of another, so you kept to yourself in this grove, only to worsen your pain.” She summarized. “You are indeed a kindly lord. The people of Hanamura should be honored to have you watching over them.”  

 

“What good is that when I am suffering?”

 

“I would be more than willing to help you.” Her other hand reached down to hold his. “The people have called me to help them. I do not plan to let them down.” Hanzo looked quite surprised for a few moments before squeezing her hand.

 

“Are you...certain of this?” He asked softly. “For once we begin, I fear I will be unable to restrain myself.”

 

“I am, milord.”

 

“Hanzo.” He corrected, his hand letting go of hers to slid up her arm. Cassandra shivered, feeling sharpened nails (what his paws had become) ghost along her skin. “Are you nervous?”

 

“Only a little.” She replied softly. “But it is not enough for me to rescind my consent.” He smiled softly at that before cupping her face. He leaned close, their lips meeting in a kiss. Cassandra hummed and reached up to entangle her hands into his hair, pulling herself closer to him. His other hand rubbed her back, slowly undoing her clothes and letting them fall on the soft grass below. The dragon pulled back for breath, glancing down at her.

 

“Beautiful…” He murmured. Cassandra blushed at the comment. Normally, such words were thrown around by drunkards easily impressed by a few exaggerated sways of the hips but here, in the moment, his sincerity made her blush.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured. He hoisted her up and pulled her into his draconic coils, a semblance of privacy for them. She leaned forward for another kiss, to which the dragon responded in kind. Cassandra moaned softly into the kiss, pressing against him. She let out a squeak as his hand began to play with her clit, rubbing at the sensitive bud. She moved her hips a little, trying to get more friction against him. He heard him chuckle, a deep rumble, before she felt something prod against her. She glanced down and found his cock sliding out of his slit. The large slick member would’ve given someone else cause to not keep going.

 

But not her, not with so much on the line.

 

She changed positions, straddling him with her back to his chest, and took in a deep breath.

 

“Alright Hanzo, easy...easy…” Cassandra breathed out as she slowly slid down onto his impressive cock. She was unsure if his girth would fit inside her but she had to help him. She already had gotten this far. As she slid down, inch by inch, her entrance stretching and burning to accommodate him, she took deep breaths to keep herself calm and relaxed. She felt Hanzo’s hands rub her body, pressing sweet kisses against her neck and shoulder. As the final inch slid into her, her nails dug into his scales. A part of her was quite impressed she managed to take the entire thing. Another was going to be very sore in the morning. After a few minutes, Cassandra looked back to him. “I’m ready.”

 

“Good.” He began to thrust into her, starting off slow. Cassandra closed her eyes, leaning back into him with her hand moving back to entangle itself in his hair. Their pace was slow and gentle, to let Cassandra become used to his girth and find their rhythm. His hands moved down her sides, the dragon letting out a deep purr-like noise. Cassandra let out a hum at the noise, knowing she was doing something right.

 

But it would not last.

 

“Sing, songbird.” The dragon growled as he began to pound into her, nails digging into the soft skin of her breast and pinching the nipple. His mouth was on her neck, leaving love-bites in his wake. At his command, her cries of pleasure grew louder, echoing through the grove followed by the slick sounds of their sex going at a more brutal pace.  

 

“Hanzo...ah! Hanzo!” She moaned out. The dragon growled loudly, nails leaving red lines and pricks in their wake. Cassandra could sense that Hanzo was slowly losing himself to the more feral heart of the dragon. She reached back, pulling his head up to kiss him roughly. The dragon let out a hungry moan, wasting no time in asserting his dominance over the dancer. She let out a soft noise, happily letting him win the battle. He pulled back a little, letting her breath.

 

“Hanzo…” She moaned softly.

 

“Cassandra, sweet songbird...please, with me.” The dragon growled, a hand entwining with hers and squeezing tightly. “Together.”

 

“T-Together!” She gasped out when his thrusts grew harsh. He was close, she knew it. “Please, Hanzo!”

 

“Cassandra!” He growled before his teeth sunk into her shoulder, drawing blood. She let out a cry, pleasure and pain, feeling a thick orb push into her followed by his seed. Her eyes squeezed shut as orgasm quickly washed over her. He kept her held up, licking up the scarlet of her blood. “I...apologize.” He murmured, earning a soft noise of confusion from her. “I may have...gone overboard.”

 

“Shh…” She kissed his cheek before humming a quiet song. A butterfly formed from water fluttered around them, it’s droplets landing on the skin and healing what was hurt. “You forget I am a healer as well as a dancer.” Her hand rested on her swollen belly. “As for the other, I understood the risk I took when I consented. And I figured that your pain was related to your desire to find a mate.”

 

“Will you stay then?” He asked.

 

“I will stay, milord.” She leaned back to smooch him, slowly pulling off him. She winced at the empty feeling that followed, seed dripping down her bare thighs. “As long as you need me to, forever if necessary.” He smiled softly, pulling her close and curling up. She would deal with the mess in the morning, she didn’t want to leave his side to clean up. Her gaze moved upward, noticing the dark clouds parting to reveal the moonlight pouring down upon the grove.

 

“Thank you.” Hanzo murmured sleepily.

 

“Rest well, milord.”


End file.
